Cup of Coffee
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: After Finn's arrest; Sinead turns to an old flame for comfort. One Shot.


Cup of Coffee

Sinead Roscoe was disgusted and sickened after finding out that her younger brother Finn O Connor brutally raped John-Paul McQueen and attempted to rape Nancy Osborne. At first; she didn't want to believe it however when he was charged; she knew that she had to. She thought about him; wondering what made him change. She found herself at a familiar door; knocking on it and he answered. Her ex lover Freddie Roscoe looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know where else I could go" Sinead admitted,wiping away some tears.

He looked at her; he felt sorry for her; he doesn't know how it must feel to find out that your brother is a monster. All his brothers were always trouble but none did that; though he hasn't quite forgave Robbie yet for not saying anything.

"Of cause; come in" Freddie spoke softly; letting the tearful looking girl in before gently shutting the door.

She looked around the house; Jason,Robbie,Joe,Lindsey and Rick were upstairs. Ziggy was with Leela Lomax. Freddie let her go into the living room while he made her a cup of coffee without even asking though he doubts she would care.

"You must hate me" Sinead presumed, watching him turn on the kettle; he turned back around.

"Of cause I don't; why would I?" Freddie wondered; his tone of voice was very quiet.

Sinead looked at him with a very surprised look. As if he doesn't know; his brother almost went to prison because of her brother's awful crimes. Though she presumes that he can't hate her after what he did to her.

"Because of Finn; Robbie could have got locked up" Sinead reminded him; he sighed.

Pouring the coffee into a cup; walking towards her as he passed her it. She gently took it away from him before placing it down upon the table. Freddie shook his head; he doesn't blame her.

"It wasn't your fault; it was Finn's; I can't believe he would do that, I remember when he came to our wedding... I'm sorry, it must be a shock to you" Freddie assumed.

She nodded; it was. Her and her family have been through so much already and now this. They are all finding it hard to cope with; Diane is still trying to make excuses for it. Saying that the police are wrong; she refuses to believe it.

"It is; I always knew our Finn was a little bit messed up but this.. I never thought he do this" Sinead paused as more tears fell.

Freddie wiped them away with his thumb; she held onto his hand. Before speaking again...

"I remember when I went on holiday to Wales with Diane and my dad; I was nine while Finn was six, we went on the train, playing card games; I always cheated and Finn knew but he didn't care" Sinead paused again.

She breathed as Freddie placed his arm around her before she carried on...

"We always looked out the window; saying what we saw; we had so fun and that was before we even got to Wales, he was such a lovely little boy; the best brother I could have wished for; he rarely complained; even when it rained, we couldn't go on the beach but he said 'that's fine, we can just jump on the bed' or 'we can play cards again' I don't understand what happened to him" Sinead stopped.

She began to sob; Freddie held her tight.

"Everything will be okay" Freddie tried to tell her though of cause it wouldn't be.

She shook her head; thinking about Finn and thinking about what could have made him turn into this monster. He had everything going for him; a family that loved him; a couple of friends and some decent grades. Yet he ruined it all; he ruined himself and his life. Hurt other people for no good reason at all.

"No it won't be ever again; I already heard some people talk about him; I'm just the rapists sister now aren't I?" Sinead asked through tears.

Freddie cupped both sides of her face with his hands.

"I know that it must be hard for you; you're his sister, you lived with him your whole life, I get that but don't ever feel ashamed; it's not your fault" Freddie apprised her.

They both heard somebody; it was Robbie. He looked at Sinead in wonder. He can't blame her however he does wonder what she is doing here. She was in an embrace with Freddie by this point.

"I'm sorry Robbie" Sinead apologised; he emerged from the shadows with a very sad expression on his face.

Freddie breathed; still holding onto her.

"It's not your fault" Robbie simply told her; he hesitated before making his way out the room once again.

Though that didn't make her feel better in the slightest. She came here to get away from home. Diane and Tony were arguing about a lot of things; Finn being the main one of cause. Which she hated having to listen to so she left the house to come here for a bit.

"I feel so ashamed to be his sister but at the same I don't; what he did was awful but we had so many good memories... am I a bad person for saying that?" Sinead asked him generally.

Freddie shook his head.

"Of cause not" Freddie reassured her, giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

A couple more moments passed before she leaned in for a kiss; her mind was all over place. They kissed for a few moments before Freddie came to his senses and pulled away; admittedly he should have done that sooner.

"Oh my God.. I'm sorry; I have to go" Sinead quickly spoke; very embarrassed as she stood up and walked away.

Freddie having to rush on after her; after everything that has happened. Her break-up with Tony; her one night stand with Ste and her brother's arrest. Freddie was being nice to her and she took it the wrong way.

"Sinead; it's okay; I won't mention it" Freddie told her firmly; she gave a small nod before leaving for good.

Freddie gave one back; watching her leave quickly before shutting the door; he sighed as he leaned against it.

_Fin _


End file.
